Crazy Because of Him
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Review? DLDR. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Because of Him**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: OOC, Multi-chap, die-char(?), AU, typo (mungkin), bahasa aneh(?), dan sebagainya, mungkin Minna-san lebih tau daripada Author.

Pairing: JerZa, NaLu, GruVia, GajeVy (dikit), Siegrain-Erza (?), Ultear-Jellal (dikit), Makarov-Porlyuscha(dikit).

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor (dikit), Family.

A/N: Yang ga kuat, siapkan tissue. *jder*

N/P: First Love – Utada Hikaru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : First Love

"Natsu-kun, kamu sudah dengar kan, ada dosen baru yang akan mengajar kampus Kedokteran Magnolia lho!" kata seorang mahasiswi bernama Lucy Heartfilia—julukan primadona melekat pada mahasiswi bertubuh molek nan gemulai ini, meskipun semua lelaki mengejar si Putri Bangsawan ini, namun hatinya hanya tertawan oleh Natsu Dragneel, pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan semangat membara yang merupakan teman Lucy sejak dirinya berada di SMP dulu.

"Hn, iya, aku tahu." Jawab Natsu dengan tampang malas, cemburu. Natsu pun bangun dari tempat duduknya di kelas yang diterpa sinar mentari pagi itu, lalu mendekati Lucy dan memeluk gadis pirang itu, "entah kenapa aku jadi cemburu, gadis kecilku,"

Lucy merona, "j-jelas. Aku 'kan sudah memiliki kamu baka!"

"Kalian itu…" Sela seorang pemuda dari kursi paling belakang kelas itu, Gray Fullbuster—pemuda yang biasa dipanggil "Prince of Ice" karena sifat dinginnya itu. "Ini di kelas!" katanya.

"Hahaha! Kau iri 'kan?" kata Natsu mengejek Prince of Ice yang sebenarnya sahabat baik Natsu sedari TK.

Gray yang mendengarnya langsung melemparkan death-glare pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, sementara Lucy yang melihatnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena jika kedua pemuda ini sudah bertengkar, mereka akan terlihat kekanakan, saling ejek, dan yang bisa memisahkannya hanya Erza Scarlet—mahasiswi Kampus Magnolia yang memiliki paras aduhai, sifat yang tegas nan tenang membuat semua mata lelaki di kampus Magnolia jelalatan terhadapnya—namun sayang, semua pria yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepada si Scarlet ini ditolak mentah-mentah padanya.

Erza memasuki ruang kelas yang ditempati Lucy, Gray dan Natsu, lalu menyapa Lucy, kemudian Natsu dan Gray yang merupakan sahabatnya. Awalnya, Erza itu penyendiri, terutama saat ia pertama kali bertemu Gray dan Natsu di SD dulu—lalu kehidupan Erzsa pun berubah drastic karena duo Gray-Natsu tersebut.

"Kalian itu," kata Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun, lalu terkekeh sejenak. "Kalian memang tidak berubah ya!"

Natsu dan Gray yang tadinya merasa berada di ambang kematian—karena jika Erza memarahi mereka, bumi akan serasa bergoncang dan terbelah di depan kedua orang ini—langsung merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabat mereka ini.

"Gray, menurutmu … dia kenapa?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara seminim mungkin agar Erza tidak mendengarnya.

Gray mengangkat bahu, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu mengapa sifat sahabatnya ini berubah drastis dalam waktu sehari. "Mungkin… mungkin dia lelah?"

"Yang benar saja!" protes Natsu yang sudah berada di tempat duduknya, bangku ketiga dari depan.

"Ayolah Natsu, dia juga manusia, jadi dia pasti bisa lelah," balas Gray yang duduk di seberang (?) kursi Natsu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian anak umur berapa _sih_?!" sahut Lucy dari bangku didepan Natsu yang sudah bosan mendengar percakapan dua pemuda yang walau usianya sudah belasan tahun tapi masih tampak seperti anak umur lima tahun.

Tiba tiba bel pun berbunyi dan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya memenuhi kelas itu dan kemudian saling bergossip tentang 'dosen baru' tersebut.

Angel, salah seorang mahasiswi yang lumayan tenar di kalangan para lelaki memulai ceritanya, "Aduh… serius _deh_! Aku deg-deg-an melihatnya, rambutnya yang biru itu benar-benar menawan! Apalagi tato di wajahnya itu! Benar-benar khas!" celotehnya.

Erza yang sedari dulu memang tidak menyukai Angel mendecih tidak senang melihat tingkahnya yang bisa dikatakan "alay": dan "cari perhatian" itu.

"Wah, Angel, kamu beruntung sekali mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk melihat si dosen baru itu!" tambah Evergreen, mahasiswi yang sok tenar dan merupakan sahabat karib Angel.

Cklek!

Pintu kelas di buka oleh seseorang, dan itu adalah si dosen yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi!

Si dosen bertubuh ideal dengan iris coklat menawan dan tato yang khas di pipi kanannya itu membuat hampir semua mahasiswi terpana oleh fisik sang dosen yang lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat pagi, nama saya Jellal Fernandez, anda boleh memanggil saya Jellal." Katanya diiringi dengan senyum lembut yang lebih menyapu hati para mahasiswi.

"Hmm… Sebelumnya, perlu saya sampaikan bahwa saya adalah dosen baru yang masih kurang pengalaman, jadi, mohon kerjasamanya ya." Lanjutnya. Lalu segera mengambil daftar absensi kelas yang berada di meja didekatnya, dan segera membacanya dan mengabsen satu persatu dimulai dari Alzack, Bisca, Cana dan begitu seterusnya sampai tibalah giliran Erza, si dosen menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam iris coklat Erza dengan tatapan yang menjanjikan.

"Erza Scarlet," kata Jellal.

"Ya, saya orangnya." Balas Erza sambil mengangkat tangannya dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian langsung menurunkannya kembali, dan si dosen pun melanjutkan absensinya.

"Aneh," batin Erza. "Jellal Fernandez. Entah kenapa aku merasa—ah sudahlah."

Ya, seperti yang dilakukan semua dosen pada umumnya, dosen muda ini mengajarkan tentang ilmu kedokteran yang dipelajarinya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini—dan yang menjadikan alasan mengapa dirinya menjadi dosen.

"Ada yang mau menjelaskan tentang ini?" Tanya Jellal santai saat selesai mencatat tentang sistem operasi jantung. "Saya yakin bahwa Dr. Mavis yang dulu mengajar sebelum saya pernah mengajar tentang ini,"

Angel dengan percaya diri melangkah ke depan kelas. "Aku tahu, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang dan harus dioperasi karena keberadaanmu pak dosen!"

Semua murid terbahak-bahak, Angel kembali duduknya dengan wajah bersemu merah dan kemudian menatap Evergreen dengan tatapan yang penuh arti bagi wanita bersurai coklat tersebut. "Aku sudah melakukannya!"

"Jalang." gumam Jellal, menahan diri agar tidak ia keluarkan umpatan tersebut dari mulutnya dan menghancurkan kesan di hari pertamanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Xeo: mm… gimana, kesan pertama? (TAT)/ Xeo baru pertama tulis fict beginian(?) *ngais tanah*

Midnight: Review? Ini sesuai keinginan Ayah (?) *lho?!*

Xeo: ==; Midnight-kun… h-harusnya kan keinginan Xeo, bukan keinginan Zero!

Midnight: iya deh terserah kamu ~

Xeo: -_- baka! Emm… Xeo mau bilang, buat chap berikut, Xeo usahain bakal lebih banyak dari ini dan lebih wow lagi X"DDD btw, chap depan bakal ada surprise *kaya isi twitter Mashima-sama aja dah -_-* dan juga, Xeo usahain update perminggu

Midnight + Xeo : Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Because of Him**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: OOC, Multi-chap, die-char(?), AU, typo (mungkin), bahasa aneh(?), dan sebagainya, mungkin Minna-san lebih tau daripada Author. RATE BAKAL NAEK JADI M (?) *CAPSJEBOL*

Pairing: JerZa, NaLu, GruVia, GajeVy (dikit), Mystogan-Knightwalker(?)(dikit), Makarov-Porlyuscha(dikit).

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor (dikit), Family.

A/N: MAAFIN SAYA YANG NGGA UPDATE BERMINGGU MINGGU SEPERTI HARAPAN SAYA. *sujud sembah* . Anggeplah tiga minggu kemarin saya diculik sama Titan (?) jadi, GOMENASAI SEBESAR BESARNYA. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya punya hadiah buat Minna~ *tebar menyan(?)* saya bakal bikin Sequel dari fict ini. (itu pun kalo minna mengizinkan).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previously on Last Chapter:**

Kedatangan seorang dosen baru benar benar membuat kampus Magnolia "gempar"

Saat pertama kalinya praktek, Angel melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal:

Angel dengan percaya diri melangkah ke depan kelas. "Aku tahu, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang dan harus dioperasi karena keberadaanmu pak dosen!"

Semua murid terbahak-bahak, Angel kembali duduknya dengan wajah bersemu merah dan kemudian menatap Evergreen dengan tatapan yang penuh arti bagi wanita bersurai coklat tersebut. "Aku sudah melakukannya!"

"Jalang." gumam Jellal, menahan diri agar tidak ia keluarkan umpatan tersebut dari mulutnya dan menghancurkan kesan di hari pertamanya.

**Chapter 2 : Reminds Me About Her. **

**Pukul 3.45 Sore.**

Lonceng besar yang berada di atap Kampus Magnolia telah berbunyi, seperti hari-hari dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setiap lonceng itu berbunyi, artinya kampus telah usai; para mahasiswa-mahasiswi pun diperkenankan meninggalkan kampus.

"Natsu-kun." Panggil Lucy pada kekasihnya yang berambut pink tersebut. Mereka berdua, seperti sore-sore sebelumnya , Natsu mengantar Lucy ke apartment tempat si blonde itu tinggal.

"Ya? Ada apa Luce?" Tanya Natsu sambil tetap berjalan di samping Lucy dan lalu menatap kekasihnya ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi lupa aku ingin bicara apa! Gomene!" sentak Lucy tiba-tiba, membuat si rambut Pink itu bingung sesaat.

"_Aneh, tidak biasanya Luce lupa akan sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan," _ Batin Natsu. _"ah sudahlah, paling dia lelah."_

Selang beberapa menit setelah percakapan tersebut, sampailah Lucy ke apartment nya, gadis itu tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk menjalankan perusahaan ternama di Fiore—perusahaan milik keluarga Lucy sendiri, Lucky & —yang diwariskan dari kakek Lucy sampai sekarang ke tangan ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia.

"Jaa ne, Natsu-kun~!"

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

Aneh, pikirku. Memang sih Erza itu tipe cewek yang frontal dan juga agak kasar, tapi sepertinya dia itu… Masochist. Ah! Aku malah terpikirkan kejadian-kejadian romantis di komik! Dasar aku ini! Huwee ini hanya perasaanku atau dibalik wajah Jellal memang tersembunyi sesuatu ya?!

Jujur saja, bukannya aku iri, atau bahkan suka pada Jellal-sensei, tapi…Jellal sepertinya menyukai Erza. Dan yang sebaliknya pun terjadi! _Damn!_ Aku jadi _mood_ untuk menulis novel soal mereka!

Aku membuka kaca jendela kamarku, "mendung sekali diluar sana," pikirku. Tetapi sekejap kemudian, aku melihat dua orang yang kukenal—_at least_ salah satunya aku kenal dengan baik—ERZA!

Sedang apa dia dengan … Jellal?! Apa mereka punya hubungan rahasia ya?! Ah! Kurasa itu tidak mungkin! Erza tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia dari kami—teman-temannya! Tapi…manusia juga memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan dia ceritakan kan? Jadi mungkin saja!

Aku berpikir sekuat tenaga untuk mengetahui kebenaran di balik tirai yang mungkin adalah kebohongan Erza untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Jellal sekian lama, namun buat apa aku menyelidiki sesuatu yg seperti itu? Aku 'kan cuma membuat scenario itu! Arghh! Aku benar-benar pusing!

Apa aku langsung—tunggu, Erza dan "Jellal" sudah pergi.

**Lucy's POV End **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Pukul 3.30 Sore-**

"Ah!" Decak wanita muda berambut _scarlet_ itu—yang sangat jarang berdecak seperti itu—kira-kira apa yang membuatnya berdecak?

**-Flashback 15 Menit Sebelumnya-**

Erza, Gray, Natsu serta Lucy berada di kelas dimana Jellal mengajar—untuk pertama kalinya—soal Bedah Jantung, dimana Angel malah mengacau dan 'mempermalukan' dirinya dan Jellal Fernandez—si dosen sendiri.

"Jalang." Erza—yang entah bagaimana caranya—mendengar Jellal mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu pada muridnya langsung menaruh rasa was-was yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada pada si pemuda baby blue itu.

"Perhatian, kepada semua anggota Komite Kedisiplinan, diharap datang ke Ruang Guru," kata seorang professor bernama Byro, seorang professor yang gemar meneliti tentang gurita—entah kenapa ia menyukainya—dan sering dijuluki "Professor Gurita(?)" oleh seisi kampus.

Erza mendecak. Dirinya lalu meminta izin pada si pemuda bermata senada dengan miliknya itu. "Sensei, saya izin keluar," Kata Erza menunduk hormat di depan si dosen, lalu beranjak keluar kelas bersama beberapa anggota Komite Kedisiplinan lainnya.

**-Flashback end-**

"Erza," Panggil seseorang dari lorong sayap barat tempat ruang guru berada, dan ternyata itu adalah Jellal.

"_Bukannya Jellal-_sensei _mengajar di kelas ku sampai jam terakhir ya?"_ pikir Erza.

"Erza Kni—Scarlet. "Panggilnya memperjelas nama Erza agar si target yang diajak bicara mengerti bahwa namanya lah yang dituju oleh Jellal. "Kita perlu bicara."

Erza terdiam sejenak. "A—ah! Tentu." Balasnya dengan pikiran yang masih kacau. Sepuluh menit yang lalu dirinya dipanggil oleh Byro, lalu kemudian Jellal memanggilnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta izin pada Byro-sensei untuk "meminjammu" Erza." Kata Jellal dengan kakinya tetap melangkah ke luar area sekolah.

"Sensei, jika boleh aku bertanya, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Erza secara spontan saat mereka telah menjejakan kaki di luar area sekolah.

"Kau akan segera tahu."

"_Mengapa aku punya firasat buruk ya?" _batin Erza lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-di Kampus Magnolia-**

"Ultear-san, apa anda melihat Erza Scarlet?" Tanya Jellal yang baru saja keluar dari kelas tempat dirinya mengajar—sekali lagi, untuk kali pertamanya—dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak melihat—" Jellal telah meninggalkan wanita berambut hitam sepinggang itu begitu mendengar Ultear tidak melihat Erza.

"_Apakah Jellal menyukai Erza ya?" _Batin dosen muda itu. _"Tapi aku ingin memilikinya, seorang saja. Hanya miliku."_

"Jellal-sensei, kita mau kemana?" Sudah tiga kali Erza melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama, dan sudah tiga kali pun Jellal membalas dengan jawaban yang sama, "Kau akan segera tahu,"

Jalanan yang sedang mereka pijak semakin sepi, dari tempat perbelanjaan menjadi jalanan yang tidak ramai. Sepi. Sunyi. Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana di senja hari itu.

Jellal langsung menaiki motor ninja nya berkeliling kota Magnolia, mencari kemana perginya si scarlet itu.

"_Apakah orang itu menyamar menjadi diriku dan membawa Erza? Tapi untuk apa? Apa dia mengira itu adalah mantan kekasihnya?" _ pikir Jellal—selagi tengah mengebut dengan motornya—sementara berpikir, fisiknya tidak terlalu siaga, sehingga dirinya hampir tertabrak oleh truk bermuatan.

CKIIIT!

"Hati hati bocah tolol!" bentak si supir tanpa membalikkan wajahnya kepada Jellal yang berada di belakang truk.

Jellal terbelalak seketika dan kemudian menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dan bagaimana nyawa satu-satunya itu—tentu karena ia hanya memiliki satu nyawa—hampir terbuang sia-sia karena Erza.

"_Sebenernya, mengapa aku harus memperdulikan Erza Scarlet itu?" _Batin Jellal berontak. _"Dia kan hanya muridku. Dan inipun hari pertamaku." _ Tanpa pikir panjang, Jellal memutar-balikkan motornya itu dan meuju kampus lagi.

_Piip-piip-piip-piip~_

Smartphone Jellal tiba tiba berbunyi, menunjukkan bahwa ada telepon yang tertuju padanya.

"Jellal!" panggil seseorang dari teleponnya itu saat Jellal menepi ke pinggir jalan.

"U-ultear-san?" Tanya Jellal cemas karena suara Ultear tidak seperti biasanya—tenang, namun suaranya seperti berada dalam keadaan tercekam.

"Jellal… Erza dalam bahaya, ia berada di aaaa— taman magnolia—" katanya terbata. Entah apa yang terjadi pada perempuan bersurai itu diseberang sana, tapi apapun itu, Erza dalam bahaya.

"_Sialan!" _batin Jellal yang sedang menebak apa yang terjadi pada Erza, muridnya itu. _"Jika memang DIA pelakunya, maka dia … menuntut balas dendam dari Knightwalker. Mantan pacarnya. Mungkin juga dia salah sangka bahwa Erza adalah Knightwalker. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Apapun konsekuensinya."_


	3. Memories About Her

**Crazy Because of Him**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: OOC, Multi-chap, die-charas, AU, typo (mungkin), bahasa aneh(?), dan sebagainya, mungkin Minna-san lebih tau daripada Author. RATE M buat bahas

Pairing: JerZa, NaLu, GruVia, GajeVy (dikit), Mystogan-Knightwalker(?)(dikit), Makarov-Porlyuscha(dikit).

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor (dikit), Family.

A/N: saya update secepat yang saya bisa ^^)b dan juga buat menjawab beberapa orang yang menanyakan langsung "kenapa ratenya M?" atau "apa bakal terjadi adegan kayak 'gitu'?" jawabannya … "ini rate M buat bahasanya yang bakal kasar terutama di chap ini." Btw, yang baik tolong follow murasaki_hime boleh? Itu twitter saya, kalo mau follback mention please XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previously on last chapter:**

Erza dibawa oleh orang yang dia kira Jellal, sementara, di tempat lain Jellal sepertinya mengetahui siapa yang menculik Erza, dan apa yang ia inginkan dari wanita itu.

"_Sialan!" _batin Jellal yang sedang menebak apa yang terjadi pada Erza, muridnya itu. _"Jika memang DIA pelakunya, maka dia … menuntut balas dendam dari Knightwalker. Mantan pacarnya. Mungkin juga dia salah sangka bahwa Erza adalah Knightwalker. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Apapun konsekuensinya."_

**Chapter 3: Mystogan's Memory**

"Scarlet?" tanya pemuda dengan wajah PERSIS seperti Jellal—dosen yang baru saja mengajar selama satu hari di Kampus Magnolia. "Aku tidak percaya." Bantahnya monoton.

"Aku berkata jujur! Namaku Erza Scarlet, bukannya Knightwalker, dan aku tidak tahu siapa Erza Kightwalker!" kata Erza berusaha membela diri dari pria itu—yang dianggap Erza memiliki gangguan jiwa karena sedari tadi ia mengoceh bahwa Erza Scarlet adalah Erza Knightwalker yang Erza sendiri tidak ketahui.

Pria itu terus mendesak si gadis hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok di dalam gang buntu dengan kesunyian diantara keduanya itu.

"Jangan bohong! Kamu itu Knightwalker kan?!" tanya si pria lagi dengan tampang mengintimidasi.

CKIIT!

"STOP!" teriak seseorang dari ujung gang yang menuju jalan raya, Jellal. Ia datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Jellal-sensei?!" kata Erza dengan secercah harapan mengumbar dari mata hazelnya yang sempat menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air mata.

"Mystogan, dia bukan mantan kekasihmu, dia Erza Scarlet." Kata Jellal memberikan pengertian pada sosok yang fisiknya sama persis dengan dirinya sendiri

Erza tercengang sebentar mendengar ucapan Jellal, otaknya pun berpikir _"jika Jellal-sensei bilang bahwa 'Erza Knightwalker' adalah mantan kekasih Mystogan ini,mungkin Mystogan dendam terhadap Knightwalker dan menyangka diriku lah si Knightwalker itu." _

Dugaan Erza tepat. Mystogan menunjukkan senyuman getir yang tidak pernah Jellal—yang bahkan adik kembarnya sendiri—lihat. Terlebih lagi Erza yang terenyuh hatinya melihat pria masculine itu hampir menangis.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_**3 bulan lalu**_

"Mystogan-kun," panggil gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna scarlet itu sambil memeluk si baby blue dari belakang.

"Er-chan, mau ke pantai?" balas si pemuda yang tentu saja adalah Mystogan. Sedangkan si gadis adalah kekasih Mystogan, Erza Knightwalker. Gadis itu tersipu lalu menggangguk simpul pada si pemuda. "Tentu."

Kedua insan itu berjalan menyusuri pantai di sore hari, menikmati mentari senja yang hangat dipadu dengan pasir putih yang berubah menjadi kekuningan warnanya.

"Mystogan," panggil Knightwalker. Kekasihnya itu lalu menengok padanya, si scarlet itu sedikit tersenyum, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

_Katakan ya._

"Ya." Balas kekasihnya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

_Maafkan aku, tapi kau itu hanya 'mainan' bagiku._

"Mysto-kun," langkah Knightwalker terhenti seraya dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut, dan dirinya melepas genggaman tangannya pada Mystogan. "Maaf, aku harus mengakuinya disini,"

Dengan rasa shock, si pemuda memandangi kosong gadis yang sangat amat ia cintai itu, "tolong katakan bahwa itu bohong!" katanya menganggap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan kebohongan belaka.

"Tidak." Senyuman penuh arti disunggingkan oleh si gadis scarlet ikal itu.

"Khukhu, jadi begitu ya," Kata Mystogan yang kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri, diikuti dengan perginya Knightwalker ke tempat yang tidak diketahui olehnya dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Mysto!" panggil suara familiar yang Mystogan kenal, ya itu adalah Jellal, adik kembarnya. "Kukira kau kemana,"

"Aku dimana?" tanya Mystogan.

Jellal menjawab dengan singkat, "Pantai Magnolia."

Mata Mystogan membelalak, sementara kepalanya terasa sangat penat, merasakkan semua kenangannya bersama seseorang yang sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi—Erza Knightwalker.

"_Aku berjanji akan mempermalukan dan menyiksa wanita jalang sialan itu jika bertemu lagi." _Mystogan hanya melangkah—walau masih sempoyongan—meninggalkan Jellal yang menyaksikan gelagat saudaranya itu dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

Mulai saat itulah Mystogan menjadi aneh, membuat kembarannya semakin curiga telah terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya itu.

Lalu, tibalah hari dimana Jellal menjadi dosen di Magnolia Campus, dan Mystogan secara tidak sengaja melihat siluet gadis berambut merah yang sangat amat mirip dengan Erza Knightwalker—yang merupakan pujaan hatinya yang berkhianat.

Secara kritis, otak Mystogan yang tadinya agak "korslet" menjadi semakin korslet. _"aku akan membuatnya menderita seperti diriku dulu."_

Maka pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti Jellal—dan lalu menyamar menjadi dirinya lalu mengajak Erza Scarlet yang ia kira Knightwalker itu ke kota.

_**Flashback End**_

"Maafkan aku, Scarlet, dan maafkan aku Jellal." Kata si pemuda itu seraya mengelap air matanya. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan melibatkanmu."

"Tidak apa kok," kata Erza dengan lembut, mencoba untuk tidak merusak imagenya yang terkadang dapat menjadi brutal.

"Mysto, sekarang kau sudah baikan 'kan?" tanya Jellal mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu.

Mystogan tidak melayangkan jawaban, namun hanya senyum simpul cerah yang ia layangkan pada Erza dan Jellal.

"Erza Scarlet," panggil Jellal mendadak. Membuat Erza agak kaget.

"Iya?"

"Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf kesalahan kakakku ini!" Jellal membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada muridnya itu.

Erza tersenyum simpul mendengar pengakuan itu dari orang yang—jauh di dalam hatinya—ia sukai. "Tidak apa kok, sensei. Semua orang punya zona 'gelap' nya sendiri 'kan?"

"Bijak sekali anda," kata Jellal dan Mystogan bersamaan, membuat Erza menahan tawanya melihat dua orang kembar identik itu mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Erza Scarlet, ini sudah gelap." Lanjut Jellal. "Tidak baik seorang mahasiswi sepertimu masih diluar selarut ini, ayo kuantar pulang."

"Uh, baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, barang barangku yang masih di kampus?" tanya Erza mengingat tasnya masih ada di kelas.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah memikirkan itu. Besok tidak usah masuk, kau butuh istirahat, dan akan kuantarkan tasmu ke rumahmu." Tutur Jellal.

"Okay."

Jellal men-starter motornya lalu memerintahkan Erza untuk naik.

"Sensei," Erza membuka percakapan saat berada di atas motor Jellal.

"Hn?" Balas Jellal dingin.

"Bagaimana anda tahu bahwa aku ada di sana tadi? Dan mengapa anda menyelamatkanku?" tanya Erza.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan saat waktunya tepat."

Tak terasa, dua puluh menit terlewati oleh kedua orang itu, sembari Erza menunjukkan arah jalan, Jellal pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal sedari tadi. Perasaan apa ini?_ "Jantungku jadi berdebar lebih cepat."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

Murasaki [Author]: Yaa, Minna, kita sudah sampai ke chapter tiga~! Omedetou *nari nari gak jelas dikamarnya*

Mysto: cih. *ngeluarin aura super mengerikan*

Murasaki: HWEE MYSTOGAN GUE MINTA MAAF! *sujud*

Mysto: KAGA ADA MAAF BUAT LOE! GYAHAHAHAHAH! *jewer author*

Murasaki: T_T Mysto, jahat banget sih loe! Iya, maaf gara-gara gue udah bikin loe jadi JoNes (baca: jomblo ngenes) disini.

Mysto: kalo sampe di chapter lain ada adegan gue kenapa-napa, loe gue apain gitu. *Cubit Author*

Murasaki: T_T HWEE, HWIYA WHAMPUN, HU HIHANG SUHUH HIVIUW HIH HAMA HWIDEARS! (terjemahan: "hwee, iya ampun, lu bilang suruh review gih sama readers" )

Mysto: LOE PADA DENGER KAN APA YANG SI AUTHOR BILANG?! REVIEW CEPETAN! *bawa gergaji mesin(?)* (lalu Mystogan jadi pembunuh(?))

All: Review kalian sangat kami tunggu ~!


End file.
